Telephone callers often encounter a situation in which the called party is not presently available and are put on hold until the party becomes free to take the call. The caller, during this time, is thus prevented from making other calls or doing other tasks.
If the waiting party engages normal call hold, there is no means of notifying him when the called party is available, and the caller typically abandons or drops the call.
It is thus desirable to implement a Notification Hold capability which restores the caller's telephone to normal status for use while the held call is being monitored for availability of the called party.